


Часы

by Liz_Taylors_Hamster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Taylors_Hamster/pseuds/Liz_Taylors_Hamster
Summary: Ему стоило догадаться, что у их истории не будет счастливого конца.





	Часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51393) by [mercuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity). 



Свет гаснет, и меня уже не спасти,  
Я пытался плыть против течения,  
Но оно сбило меня с ног и поставило на колени,  
И теперь я прошу, прошу и умоляю.  
~ Clocks, Coldplay

 

Ему стоило догадаться, что у их истории не будет счастливого конца. Стоило понимать, что возникнут осложнения. И в глубине души он это понимал, даже когда страсти уже улеглись и у него появилась надежда, что все вернется на круги своя.

Последствия. Каждое деяние непременно влекло за собой последствия. А если содеянное заключалось в убийстве демона, последствия наступали быстро (настолько быстро, насколько вообще была способна работать адская бюрократическая машина), отличались суровостью и, что самое главное, продуманностью.

Они не убили его сами. О нет. Они доверили это природе.

Двое дюжих молчаливых демонов конвоировали его к выходу через адские врата, а Хастур напоследок злобно ухмыльнулся ему.

— Ну и дела, Кроули, — заметил он. — Не знай я, что к чему, я бы сказал, что ты от нас уходишь другим человеком.

Кроули ничего не ответил. Хастур улыбнулся еще шире.

— Чего хмуришься? — продолжал он. — Не забывай: сегодня первый день всей твоей оставшейся жизни.

Кроули невольно вздрогнул. Конвоиры безмолвно потащили его дальше.

— Рад был повидаться, Кроули, — бодро крикнул ему вслед Хастур. — Обязательно заглядывай еще.

И засмеялся.

В звуке захлопывающихся за спиной врат Кроули послышался приговор. Не в силах больше притворяться стойким и равнодушным, он упал на колени. Он знал, что Хастур прав. Он еще вернется; теперь ему было этого не избежать.

Наконец он встал, отряхнул пыль с одежды. Сегодня путь домой обещал быть долгим.

\---

Он проснулся глубокой ночью от резкой колющей боли в животе. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать эту боль, которая пронзала его так мучительно, словно все демоны ада разом обратили против него свои вилы. Он не понимал, что происходит.

Он вспомнил, что вчера не ужинал. По правде говоря, он и сам не знал, когда в последний раз ел как следует. Несколько печений вчера днем, просто чтобы опустошить и выкинуть упаковку. Половина порции закуски с креветками позавчера вечером. Вот и все, пожалуй. Он сомневался, что алкоголь можно считать за еду. 

Нельзя сказать, что еда его вовсе не интересовала. Но он ел лишь ради забавы и удовольствия. И воспринимал пищу как маленькое искушение, как повод взглянуть на Азирафаэля поверх темных очков и сказать: «Давай же, попробуй. Тебе понравится». Но еда никогда не была для него чем-то особенно важным, и он определенно мог бы без нее обойтись.

Теперь все изменилось.

Теперь все было совсем по-другому, ведь ему пришлось выползать из постели в четверть третьего ночи, потирая замерзшие ладони и дрожа от холода в стылой квартире. Пришлось с руганью нащупывать в темноте выключатель, пару раз наткнувшись пальцем ноги на мебель. Теперь все изменилось, ведь ему пришлось открыть по очереди дверцы всех буфетов, обшарить холодильник и понять, что у него ни черта нет. Ничего, что можно было бы назвать настоящей едой. Экзотические деликатесы, безумно дорогие и совсем не сытные. Сладости, явно вредные для здоровья, но слишком аппетитные, чтобы перед ними устоять. Вот и все, чем он раньше питался.

Он съел все, что удалось найти: остатки кофейного мороженого из морозилки, полкоробки вишни в шоколаде, три кусочка какого-то сыра (к тому моменту он изо всех сил старался не чувствовать вкуса). Запил съеденное водой из-под крана, потому что она оказалась единственным безалкогольным напитком у него в квартире. Снова поплелся в постель, потом собрался было встать и почистить зубы, но подумал: «Мать твою, я все равно сгнию, так на кой черт мне их чистить». И страдальчески свернулся в клубок, пытаясь не обращать внимания на разгорающуюся боль в животе.

Когда он поднял глаза, будильник на прикроватной тумбочке показывал без трех минут четыре. Он хладнокровно и решительно выдернул шнур из розетки и снова принялся ждать.

\---

Кроули еще не нашел в себе мужества все рассказать ангелу.

Он проигнорировал знак остановки на углу и повернул, не снижая скорости. Хоть что-то в его жизни не изменилось. Но теперь им двигало безрассудство совсем иного толка. Раньше он знал, что в любом случае останется невредимым. Теперь ему просто было все равно. 

Он понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется все рассказать Азирафаэлю, но постоянно искал поводы, чтобы отсрочить этот момент. А когда поводов больше не осталось, он стал откладывать просто так, без всяких причин.

Он почувствовал, как слипаются глаза, и встряхнулся. Усталость. Это чувство было ему доселе незнакомо. Теперь же он постоянно разрывался между потребностью в сне и зародившимся желанием успеть как можно больше. Пару дней назад он заметил, что беспрестанно зевает, и решил немного вздремнуть, чтобы освежиться и дать отдых глазам буквально на минуту. Когда он проснулся спустя три часа и увидел бесстрастные и безапелляционные зеленые цифры на дисплее видеомагнитофона, у него случилась настоящая паническая атака. Прошло три часа. Три часа, которые ему уже не вернуть никогда.

Как-то он проспал почти столетие, просто потому что мог себе это позволить. Теперь каждая секунда была на вес золота. И куда бы он ни взглянул, везде его преследовали часы, часы, всюду эти треклятые часы. На стене, на микроволновке, на прикроватной тумбочке, неустанно отсчитывающие и отнимающие у него отмеренное время. Тиканье часов впивалось ему в сердце, как пулеметная очередь.

Он превышал скорость уже на двадцать миль в час. Взглянув на наручные часы, он понял, что все равно опоздает на встречу с Азирафаэлем. Спустя две секунды он с чувством глубокого удовлетворения вышвырнул часы из окна «Бентли».

\---

— Кроули?

Азирафаэль смотрел на него обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Что случилось? Ты сегодня страшно молчалив.

Кроули уставился на нетронутый бокал пино-гри.

— Ничего, — сказал он, понимая, как неубедительно и глупо это звучит, но не видя смысла даже как следует соврать. — Ничего не случилось.

Азирафаэль явно не поверил, но не стал ничего говорить, только отпил еще вина. Зависла пауза, а потом Азирафаэль моргнул и поставил бокал на стол.

— Кроули, — сказал он, — а что стряслось с твоими часами?

Даже другие посетители ресторана удивленно обернулись, когда Кроули с грохотом отшвырнул стул и убежал прочь, громко хлопнув дверью. Но Азирафаэль был удивлен во сто крат сильнее. Обескураженный ангел остался сидеть за столом, гадая, куда вдруг так заторопился Кроули.

\---

Оказавшись в одиночестве, Кроули забросил попытки сохранить показное хладнокровие. Отчаяние переполняло его и выплескивалось наружу.

Будь проклят этот ангел. Будь он проклят, проклят, проклят. Он не хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль обо всем узнал, но понимал, что скрывать от него случившееся не получится, по крайней мере долгое время. Он все узнает, будет искренне переживать и сострадать; скорее всего, даже немного всплакнет. Но меньше всего на свете ему нужно было сострадание Азирафаэля, его жалость. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то горевал, когда его не станет. На него и без того навалилось слишком много. Ему и без того было слишком тяжело.

Но стоило ему твердо решить не проявлять больше слабости, не выдавать свои горести и сожаления, как послышался стук в дверь. Колени подкосились, и Кроули пришлось схватиться за стену, чтобы устоять на ногах. Он попятился назад и рухнул на диван, закрыв лицо руками.

В дверь снова постучали. Кроули молчал и не двигался.

— Кроули, ты дома? Это я.

Снова стук, на этот раз более отчаянный.

— Кроули!

— Открыто.

После небольшой паузы Азирафаэль отворил дверь и просунул голову внутрь. На его лице читались растерянность и беспокойство.

— Кроули, — сказал он, неловко топчась в дверях, — ты заболел?

Он замолчал. Разве Кроули вообще может заболеть?

— В чем дело?

Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд Кроули поднял голову и снял темные очки.

— Ох... — шумно выдохнул Азирафаэль, глядя в совершенно обычные светло-карие глаза.

— Часы, — сказал Кроули. — Часы. Вот в чем дело.

Сохраняя милосердное молчание, Азирафаэль подошел к Кроули и сел рядом с ним. Он не проронил ни слова утешения, просто обнял. Не стал успокаивать, просто принялся гладить Кроули по волосам, снова и снова скользя по ним ладонью, пока Кроули не позабыл о данном себе обещании и не спрятал лицо у ангела на плече. Азирафаэль не выпускал его из объятий и тихонько укачивал, как ребенка, которому не суждено было испытать, что такое детство. Он не задавал вопросов, и Кроули был ему за это благодарен. Так они просидели очень долго. 

Кроули засмеялся.

— Что? — Азирафаэль явно испугался.

Плечи Кроули сотрясались, то ли от хохота, то ли от рыданий, то ли от всего разом. Он сжал в кулаках ткань рубашки Азирафаэля и все смеялся, смеялся, пока смех не ослаб и не превратился в тихое хихиканье. 

— Кроули, — спросил Азирафаэль, — что такое?

Кроули всхлипнул, уткнувшись Азирафаэлю в грудь. Его ответ прозвучал неразборчиво, но Азирафаэль все равно расслышал:

— Мне надо в туалет.

— Ох... — и спустя секунду еще раз: — Ох...


End file.
